Inseparable
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: Naruto is the Hokage and Sasuke is his assistant. Naruto's new responsibilities are taking its toll on him and he finds peace within Sasuke. Sasuke is protective of Naruto, but starts to get worried about their image because they have wives and children. Their relationship is getting deeper and Sasuke doesn't know what he should do. SasuNaru. Contains lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he was sitting at his desk. Sasuke walked in and looked at Naruto, half asleep at his desk. "What did I tell you about getting more sleep?" Sasuke asked. "Hinata and I were fighting last night." Naruto said. "That's why I don't live with Sakura." Sasuke said, sitting on the edge of Naruto's desk. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's knee and closed his eyes. "We always argue about the kids, especially Boruto." Naruto said. "Do you want a break? Come stay at my place tonight." Sasuke said, stroking Naruto's hair. "Are you sure? I can just crash here." Naruto said. "You aren't going to get any rest if you sleep at your desk tonight." Sasuke said. "Okay...thank you." Naruto looked up and smiled. Sasuke hopped off the desk and got out the mission assignments for the day.

Sasuke hated the tired eyes that Naruto had, lately they were seeming permanent. "Hokage-sama!" two teachers came bursting into the room. "Great, what did he do now?" Naruto asked, sighing deep. "Don't worry about it, I've got this one. You stay here and do your paperwork." Sasuke said and left the room.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

"Boruto." Sasuke said. "Uncle Sasuke! I thought they were gonna send dad." Boruto said. "I know that's what you were hoping for." Sasuke said. Boruto just pouted. "Let's talk." Sasuke said, walking with Boruto. "You don't seem to understand how busy your father is." Sasuke said. "He should have thought about that before he had a family." Boruto said. "You guys were born before your father became the Hokage." Sasuke said. "Whatever. It's not fair." Boruto said, kicking a rock on the path. "Listen to me, you need to cut him a little slack." Sasuke said. "That's so easy for you to say, Sarada didn't even know you until recently. No wonder you and dad get along so well!" Boruto yelled and ran off. Sasuke sighed and walked back to the office.

"How did that go?" Naruto asked. "How I expected it would." Sasuke sighed. "I'm glad I'm not going home tonight." Naruto said. "That makes me sound like a horrible person." Naruto added. "No it doesn't. You're stressed out. You need a break." Sasuke said. "The Hokage isn't supposed to need a break." Naruto said. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's desk and put his hands flat on the surface and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked up at him. "I'm your assistant and I say you do." Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You always make sure that I'm doing okay...thanks teme." Naruto smiled. "Always, dobe." Sasuke smiled and they both chuckled.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke opened the door to his home and let Naruto in. "You hungry?" Sasuke asked. "Always." Naruto giggled. "I should have known. Go get a shower, I'll make something really quick." Sasuke smiled. "Yes mom." Naruto joked. "Shut it dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto walked down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door. He stripped down and turned the water on hot. He put his head directly under the water flow, blocking out the noise in his head. He was starting to doubt his relationship with Hinata. Since he became Hokage, all they had done is fight. He sighed and turned the water off and dried off.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He watched Sasuke spoon some rice into bowls. "I didn't know you could cook." Naruto said. "You gotta learn at some point, dobe." Sasuke smirked and sat down with Naruto. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Is that how the Hokage is supposed to act?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed nervously and looked away. Sasuke chuckled. They both ate their dinner and Sasuke showed Naruto to his room. "Here's the guest room. I'm in the next room if you need anything, but you need to get some sleep." Sasuke scolded. "Fine." Naruto pouted and went to his room.

Sasuke got ready for bed and laid down. He stared at the ceiling and thought about Naruto. He worried about him so much. He closed his eyes and soon he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep, his mind was too active. "Ugh!" Naruto grunted, sitting up. He pushed the covers back and got up. He walked over to Sasuke's room and got under the covers with him. "Dobe..." Sasuke whispered. "I can't sleep." Naruto said. "Ugh, so you have to wake me up?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still closed. "I was lonely." Naruto giggled. "Lay down and try to get some sleep." Sasuke said and rolled towards Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up, his arm was around Naruto. Naruto was snuggled into his chest, he looked like he was finally getting some decent sleep. He didn't want to wake him up. Sasuke stroked his hair and held him a little tighter. 'If anyone saw this, we would be in so much shit.' Sasuke thought to himself, but he couldn't stop. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Sasuke. "Good morning." Naruto smiled. "Sleep well?" Sasuke asked. "Best I have in a while." Naruto said, noticing Sasuke's arm around him. "Oh sorry, I must have snuggled up to you last night." Naruto blushed. "No, it's okay." Sasuke smiled. Naruto got up and stretched, showing off a bit of his toned stomach. Sasuke quickly looked away. 'This is crazy, what is going on?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"So, I guess we eat some food and go to work?" Naruto asked. "You want food too?" Sasuke joked. Naruto laughed and slipped on his Hokage robe. Sasuke made Naruto a quick breakfast and they headed to the office. On the way to the office, Boruto ran up to his father. "Dad! Why didn't you come home last night?" he asked. "It was a busy night son." Naruto said, ruffling his hair. "Mom wanted me to tell you to come home tonight." he said. "I'll be home tonight, I promise." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled, Naruto was such a loving father. "Now go to school please." Naruto said. "Okay dad, I'll see you later. Bye Uncle Sasuke!" Boruto waved and ran off towards the school.

Naruto took a deep breath. "What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked. "My kids. I don't want to be separated from them. But if things don't get better with Hinata..." Naruto trailed off. "Hey, don't think like that." Sasuke said, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm not sure what I would do without you to keep me grounded." Naruto smiled. They both walked into the office and Naruto immediately got busy with paperwork.

Naruto seemed a little more perky today and Sasuke was glad. Naruto was sending one person after another on missions, there had been a surplus of missions lately. "I really hope we can get all of these taken care of, I'm running out of shinobi to send out." Naruto said, frustrated. "I have faith in our shinobi." Sasuke said. "You just have a way of making me feel better when I'm feeling under pressure." Naruto smiled. "Lord Hokage, Hinata is here to see you." Shikmaru said, peeking in the room. "Send her in." Naruto said. Hinata walked in with Himawari on her hip. "Hi honey." Naruto said, getting up and kissing his wife. He took his daughter in his arms and hugged her tight. Sasuke looked away, he was a bit jealous. "I'll leave you two be, I'll be back in a little while Naruto." Sasuke smiled. "Okay, see you soon." Naruto said and smiled wide.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke wandered through the village and enjoyed the sunshine. He walked to the training grounds and sat with his back against a tree. He closed his eyes and thought back to his days with team seven. He smirked, thinking of Naruto being an idiot, but also how Sasuke always admired him. Sasuke replayed the last few years in his mind and found himself regretting most of it.

 _"What is with you, Naruto? Why are you so obsessed with me?!" Sasuke screamed. "Because I'm your friend." Naruto smiled._

Sasuke shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts. He didn't deserve Naruto's friendship. He smirked thinking about how Naruto would yell at him for even thinking that. Naruto was a golden person, his heart was more pure than anyone he had ever known. "Dad?" Sarada said. Sasuke looked up, surprised. "Sarada, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Sarada giggled and sat next to her father. "Naruto was speaking with Hinata, so I gave them some privacy." Sasuke said. "You looked like you had a lot on your mind." Sarada said. "Yeah, you could say that." Sasuke sighed. "Is it about Naruto and Hinata?" Sarada asked. "How do you know about that?" Sasuke inquired. "Please dad, Boruto doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. He's been talking about them fighting for days." Sarada explained. "I see..." Sasuke trailed off. "I think they are going to separate." Sarada said. "Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked. "Hinata was on the phone with mom last night, I overheard them talking about it." Sarada sighed. Sasuke stood up and took a deep breath. "I should go check on him, I'll see you for dinner tonight." Sasuke smiled, hugging his daughter.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke walked into Naruto's office and smiled. "Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, we worked it out." Naruto smiled. "Oh good, I was worried." Sasuke said, sitting down on the corner of Naruto's desk. "Where did you go?" Naruto asked. "Just for a walk, ran into Sarada." Sasuke smiled. "I can't wait to have dinner with my family tonight." Naruto took a sigh of relief. "I told you it would work out." Sasuke stated. Naruto just smiled wide and went back to his paperwork.

When the day was done, Sasuke went to have dinner with Sakura and Sarada. "Hi dear." Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek. Sasuke sat down with Sarada and Sakura. They had the typical dinner table discussion about the village, about Sarada's schooling, and eventually Naruto. "Are Hinata and Naruto doing any better?" Sakura asked. "They seem to be alright, he went home tonight." Sasuke said. "Dad, why don't you move in with us?" Sarada asked, suddenly. Everything at the table went silent. "Sarada..." Sakura scolded. "What? Isn't it weird that he doesn't live with his wife and daughter?" Sarada asked. "Sarada, enough!" Sakura yelled. "It's alright Sakura." Sasuke interjected. Sarada got up from the table and went to her room, slamming the door. Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura whispered. "It's okay, she will understand one day." Sasuke smiled, taking Sakura's hand.

Sasuke walked home and got ready for bed. He laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Sarada had said earlier. She said she believed that Naruto and Hinata would divorce, then asked why he wouldn't move in with them. Sarada is worried about it, she knows that if a divorce happens, he would be tending to Naruto all the time. She's worried that the same thing would happen. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He walked down the hall to the door and opened it, Naruto was standing there with a bag on his shoulder and tears in his eyes. Naruto dropped his bag and ran to Sasuke. Sasuke put his arm slowly around Naruto and listened to him weep.

Sasuke lead Naruto back to his room and laid down with him. Sasuke held Naruto until he stopped crying. Naruto's sobs shook his whole body. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just stroked Naruto's hair. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and wiped his tears. "The fights have never been this bad..." Naruto whispered, nuzzling into Sasuke. "It's going to be alright." Sasuke soothed. "Don't make me sleep alone tonight." Naruto begged. "No, of course not, I'll hold you all night." Sasuke said, pulling him closer. Sasuke closed his eyes, these feelings he was having for Naruto had to stop, but he couldn't keep himself from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke up to the sun shining through his window, his arms still wrapped protectively around Naruto. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, they were swollen and red. "Morning." Naruto's voice cracked. "All that crying last night has your voice cracking..." Sasuke began. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and put his head on his shoulder. "Thank you for being here for me." Naruto whispered. "You know I'll never leave your side." Sasuke said. "You did before..." Naruto trailed off, getting up out of the bed. "Naruto..." Sasuke began. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. This whole thing just has me fucked up." Naruto wheezed, looking at his eyes in the mirror. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto, the blonde looked up at him. "Maybe you should stay here for a little while, being home isn't doing you any good." Sasuke suggested. "Maybe a break is what I need, but my kids..." Naruto said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't get upset, it will all work out, I promise." Sasuke smiled. Naruto hugged him tight.

Naruto didn't want to face Hinata right now, so Sasuke went to his house to gather some of his belongings. "Hello Hinata, I'm just here to get some of Naruto's things." Sasuke said. "So he isn't going to come home?" Hinata asked. "The last thing either of you need is another argument." Sasuke said, walking back to Naruto's bedroom. "Where is he going to stay?" Hinata inquired. "With me." Sasuke stated. "So he's never going to come back." Hinata chuckled. "I'm just trying to look out for him." Sasuke said, avoiding Hinata's gaze. "That's a shocker, considering you tried to kill him just a few years ago." Hinata said. Sasuke stopped and took a deep breath, he was so tired of being reminded of his mistakes. Sasuke threw the bag of Naruto's belongings over his shoulder and turned to Hinata. "Take care, Hinata." Sasuke whispered and walked out the door.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke just stared out of the window of the Hokage tower, his mind was racing, he kept thinking about what Hinata had said. The world was silent; he couldn't hear anything except the clock ticking. It sounded like it was slowing down. He couldn't pull himself out of these thoughts.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he had been distracted all day. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he couldn't even get his attention. Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke jumped. "Did I bring you back to Earth?" Naruto laughed. "Yeah, thanks." Sasuke said, sighing deeply. "What's going on?" Naruto inquired. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Sasuke looked away, he couldn't look Naruto in the eyes and lie to him. "Liar. Talk to me." Naruto huffed. "Don't pout, you aren't a kid." Sasuke smirked, lifting Naruto's chin to look at him. Sasuke wanted to kiss him, he quickly looked away. "Then tell me what's wrong." Naruto demanded. "Hinata...she just brought up the past and it got to me...I don't deserve your friendship." Sasuke whispered the last part. Naruto punched him, he knew that was coming. "Stop, we have had this talk a million times and I won't hear it anymore. Hinata is angry, she didn't mean it." Naruto said, sitting at his desk. "She seems to think you aren't going to go home at all." Sasuke said. "Part of me doesn't want to..." Naruto whispered, looking down, hiding his sad eyes from Sasuke. Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's desk, the blonde leaned his head against Sasuke's leg. Sasuke stroked his hair, not saying a word, just understanding.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

The boys walked back to Sasuke's house, waiting on Sasuke's front porch, was Sarada. "Sarada, it's late, what are you doing here? Your mother is probably worried!" Sasuke said. "I just had to see if it was true, that Naruto was staying with you." Sarada said, she sounded angry. "How did you know he was?" Sasuke asked. "Boruto has been a mess all day. Lord Hokage, forgive me, but you need to figure out your issues without my father, he has his own family." Sarada spat. "Sarada!" Sasuke yelled. "Save it, I'm leaving." Sarada said and ran off. "Naruto..." Sasuke began and then stopped when he saw the hurt in his blue eyes. "She's right...you don't need this." Naruto whispered, beginning to turn away. Sasuke pulled his back instantly. "This whole situation is stressing everyone out, but I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I've hurt you enough, it's time for me to save you instead of the other way around." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand. "Thank you." he whispered.

Sasuke was tidying up his room when Naruto knocked on the door. "Can I just vent for a little bit?" Naruto asked. "Of course." Sasuke smiled and patted his bed. Naruto sat across from Sasuke on his bed and just started talking. "I just don't know what to do. I love Hinata, but I'm so sick of the fighting. I'm so tired of Boruto getting into trouble and then going home to tell her that he would behave better if he saw me more. It makes me feel like an absolute failure. Things with Hinata were so sudden and rushed, we got married soon after I found out she loved me. I just feel that she was expecting someone better..." Naruto said. "She loved you when you were a total loser, I don't think she's expecting you to be a god." Sasuke chuckled. "I think she's jealous of you." Naruto said suddenly. "What?" Sasuke was taken aback by that. "She always tries to turn me against you...she always reminds me of what happened when we were younger and how you would do it again if it meant getting your way, I try not to think about it, but sometimes I think...what if I wake up tomorrow and you're gone? I don't think I could do that again..." Naruto's voice began to crack; he wouldn't look at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and squeezed them. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, fresh tears in his eyes. "I'm never going to leave again." Sasuke stated, looking into Naruto's eyes. "Things with Sakura have never felt right either, they felt forced, like it was just something that made the most sense. But I was never happy with her romantically, just as a very close friend. Sarada has been asking a lot about me moving in with them, but I wish she would just understand. Sakura even understands." Sasuke spoke. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh.

"What do you feel in your heart, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired. "Is there more to it than just that? There must be. Because there is so much surrounding this situation with Hinata that's influencing my decision." Naruto stated. "Then you should be asking yourself what's in your heart." Sasuke smiled. "What's in my heart is kind of dangerous." Naruto giggled. "Tell me." Sasuke said, curiosity peaked. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and leaned into him slowly, kissing him. Naruto sat back and looked at Sasuke. "So, what's in your heart Sasuke?" he asked again. "You." Sasuke whispered and he kissed Naruto back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up with Naruto in his arms. He remembered what had happened the night before. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Morning…" Naruto grumbled.

"Morning." Sasuke smiled. Naruto kissed Sasuke suddenly.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Naruto said and sat up.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began.

"What? Are you regretting it?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Sasuke said, immediately. He wrapped his arms around Naruto waist and pulled him close. Naruto was surprised by Sasuke's affection, even though it was all Naruto had ever wanted.

"We're both married…" Sasuke whispered.

"Hinata and I aren't going to be able to fix things." Naruto whispered.

"But Naruto…you love her." Sasuke said.

"No, I don't!" the blonde yelled, turning to look at Sasuke. Sasuke was taken aback by that.

"I told you, it felt rushed, it felt convenient, like it just was supposed happen. I don't love her like that Sasuke, I love her as a friend and that's all it's ever been. I love my kids, more than anything in this world. But damn it Sasuke…don't you see? It's always been you! I've always, always loved you!" Naruto said, tears were gathering in his eyes.

Sasuke embraced him suddenly and didn't let go.

"I feel the same way…I have loved you for so long, Naruto. The pain of not being able to have you…it drove me away. I was crazy to ever leave, because now I really can't have you…it's too late." Sasuke stated.  
"You're wrong…you can have me…you _do_ have me." Naruto said, taking Sasuke face in his hands.  
"Divorcing our wives is going to cause a lot of problems Naruto…" Sasuke said.  
"Is Sasuke Uchiha actually afraid?" Naruto asked, smirking.  
"Naruto…this isn't funny, it's not a joke. The people of the village are going to make a fuss and it's going to cause problems for you." Sasuke said.  
"I've bared a lot of problems and heartache for you Sasuke, I'll do it again." Naruto stated.  
"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered and ran his hands through his hair, this was a nightmare.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto and Sasuke went to work, Sasuke was off in another world, his thoughts were racing and Naruto knew he couldn't do anything to help. Naruto sat and did his paperwork, his mind drifted to Hinata and his children, he didn't know what to do.

There was a knock on the door and it was Boruto. "Dad…" Boruto said, entering the room. "Son, what's the matter?" Naruto asked. Boruto ran to his father and hugged him tight. "Dad…please tell me you and mom are going to be okay!" Boruto cried. Naruto wrapped his arms around his son and let him weep. "Boruto…" Naruto whispered. "Dad, you need to come home, you and mom just have to be okay!" Boruto yelled. Naruto tried to soothe his son the best he could, but he wasn't going to lie to him. "Boruto…parents fight and sometimes they can't fix it…" Naruto said. Sasuke got up and left, Naruto broke into pieces watching Sasuke leave, but Sasuke couldn't handle that this was his fault.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke sat atop the Hokage monument and let the wind blow through his hair. He stared at the village below him and thought of how he once betrayed it, how he betrayed Naruto, and how he betrayed himself.

He knew that this situation was going to cause nothing but problems for Naruto. He was a figure of power now, he was a leader, and people would look down on him if he did this. He couldn't let Naruto throw his life away…again, for him. He needed to protect Naruto and distancing himself was the best way to do that. Naruto was just hurting over Hinata…it was nothing more than that, right?

Sasuke stood and sighed. He had been gone for over an hour, the sun was setting and he knew Naruto would be worried. 'I love you so much Naruto…I hope you understand.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke walked back into Naruto's office, Boruto was gone and Naruto had his head in his hands. Sasuke hated seeing him like this. Sasuke went and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Is he alright?" Sasuke asked, although he knew the answer. "No…I couldn't lie to him though." Naruto said. "It's getting dark, let's head back to my place, okay?" Sasuke suggested. "Sounds great." Naruto said, standing up.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto and Sasuke sat down to eat dinner and Sasuke barely looked at Naruto.

"You're going to run again, aren't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up at him suddenly.

"Naruto…I just think all of this going on with Hinata has your head all screwed up. You don't love me; you love the idea of me." Sasuke said.

Naruto stood up and brushed his hand through his hair, he wasn't trying to fall apart in front of Sasuke.

"I've been lying to myself since I was kid about my feelings for you, and now that I admit them, you want to tell me that I'm wrong." Naruto said, still not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke knew he was breaking.

"I just think that you need to work things out with Hinata…" Sasuke began.  
"Why, because "it's just supposed to be this way"?!" Naruto yelled, looking at Sasuke finally. Tears were threatening to fall down his face.  
Sasuke stood up and went over to Naruto, Naruto pushed him away, he was hurting enough and he knew that Sasuke's touch would break him.  
"I can't let you throw your life away because of _me, again_!" Sasuke yelled.  
"How stupid are you?! Do you not realize that I would give my life for you no matter the time or place?! I did for years Sasuke, I chased you for years! I did it all willingly, I'll do it. I would give up everything for you." Naruto yelled, the tears were finally falling.  
"I'm not worth it." Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto punched him in the jaw and then grabbed his face and kissed him hard.  
"Don't you ever say that again." Naruto said, breathily. He pressed his forehead to Sasuke's.

"I can't control myself around you Naruto…please, don't do this." Sasuke pleaded, but he wanted to kiss Naruto as hard as he could.  
"If I kissed you right now, you wouldn't be able to push me away." Naruto said, inching his lips closer to Sasuke's.  
"Don't…" Sasuke said, before he closed the gap between them. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hands and ran his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto graciously allowed Sasuke entrance. Sasuke pushed Naruto up against a wall and their tongues tangled together.

Sasuke picked Naruto up and the blonde wrapped his legs around the ravens' waist. Sasuke carried Naruto to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed, climbing on top of him, never once breaking the kiss. Their hard members scraped against each other through their clothes. "I want you, Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice pleading. "You have me." Sasuke whispered and kissed Naruto hard. Little by little, clothes were removed until the two men were just in their boxers.

Sasuke admired Naruto's body. He was toned, and his skin was warm and tanned, Sasuke was trying to memorize every scar that marred his lovers' chest. Sasuke started kissing down Naruto's chest, allotting a moan from Naruto. Sasuke let his hands and lip wander all over Naruto's body. "Sasuke…please, my cock is so hard." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke pulled the waistband of Naruto's boxers down to reveal his throbbing member. "God Naruto, you're huge…" Sasuke whispered, licking the tip of Naruto's member, tasting the precum. "Sasuke, don't tease me!" Naruto pouted. "You'll get what you want soon." Sasuke smiled, standing to remove his own boxers. Naruto's face went flush when he saw Sasuke's size.

Before Sasuke could get back on the bed, Naruto got on his knees on the floor and touched Sasuke's member, Sasuke let out a soft moan. "I always knew you were gonna be big…" Naruto whispered before he put the head of Sasuke's cock in his mouth. "Oh fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned and grabbed a handful of blonde hair. Sasuke couldn't believe how good Naruto was at pleasing him, he knew he was going to cum if Naruto didn't stop. "Naruto, stop…" Sasuke said. Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke's member and looked up at him, which just turned Sasuke on even more. "Lay down, let me please you." Sasuke said. Naruto did what he was told and Sasuke climbed on top of him. "I'll go slow." Sasuke said, and pushed the tip into Naruto. "AGH!" Naruto moaned, throwing his head back. Sasuke moved the head in and out, letting Naruto get adjusted to the new feeling. "More, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke pushed in a little farther and Naruto moaned louder. Sasuke started to move faster, his hands gripping Naruto's hips, pulling them towards him. "AH, Sasuke, right there, right there!" Naruto screamed when Sasuke hit his prostate. Sasuke thrusted into Naruto over and over, hitting that spot again and again. Naruto grabbed onto his member and stroked it. "You're so fucking hot, Naruto." Sasuke moaned as he thrusted harder and faster. "I'm coming Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, in that moment, Naruto looked so innocent, he had completely lost control. "Cum with me, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, he thrusted even faster, reaching his climax. The two climaxed at the same time, Naruto covering them both in sticky seed. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto slowly and leaned back, looking at Naruto now. He was panting heavily as cum ran down his legs, Sasuke leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, cupping Naruto's face in his hand.

"Uh huh…" Naruto nodded, he looked exhausted.  
Sasuke laid next to him and pulled Naruto into his chest.  
"We'll clean up in the morning." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek.  
"Okay. I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.  
"I love you too, so much." Sasuke whispered.

They both fell asleep soon after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke woke up first and looked down at Naruto, they were both still sticky from the night before. 'Shit…what the fuck did I do?' Sasuke asked himself, he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, he was panicking. 'Naruto and I just cheated on our wives…I just ruined his life.' Sasuke thought as he scrubbed all the evidence of last night off of him.

Sasuke got dressed and woke up Naruto, not making eye contact with him. "Naruto come on, go get a shower, we gotta go." Sasuke said, shaking Naruto. Naruto woke up and stretched, he saw Sasuke leave the room almost immediately, that hurt him a lot. 'I knew he'd change his mind…' Naruto thought, standing up and going to the bathroom.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto sat at his desk while Sasuke sat by the window, they hadn't spoken to or looked at each other. Sasuke kept glancing at Naruto, his hands were shaking. Sasuke closed his eyes and realized that now he was going to hurt Naruto even more. He had sex with Naruto and now wasn't even speaking to him, Sasuke couldn't imagine what was going on inside of Naruto's head.

Hinata walked into Naruto's office without knocking, she stared at him and crossed her arms. "So you aren't even going to try and work on this?" she asked, angry.

Naruto just looked at her, he didn't know what to say.

Sasuke glanced over in her direction, he knew this wasn't going to be good.  
"I don't know what to say, Hinata." Naruto stated.  
"You never do, you just run to Sasuke all the time." Hinata said.  
"At least he cares enough to listen and understand!" Naruto yelled.  
"Naruto…" Sasuke began.  
"This has nothing to do with you Sasuke." Hinata said.  
"Apparently it does, you always bring him up in our arguments." Naruto seethed.  
"Naruto, I'm going to leave." Sasuke said.  
"What else is fucking new? You always leave." Hinata laughed.  
"Don't you dare start this Hinata." Naruto said.

Sasuke couldn't get to the door to leave, so he took the window.  
"And look at that, the king makes his exit right on cue!" Hinata yelled after him.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke was in the woods, he was trying to fight the tears as much as he could. He wouldn't cry. He wanted to run, fast and far. He was the reason that Hinata and Naruto had been fighting. It wasn't fair to Naruto.

"We have one upset Hokage on our hands." Kakashi said, approaching Sasuke.  
"And it's all my fault." Sasuke said.  
"Right now it is, because you left when he needed you." Kakashi said.  
"It's my fault that him and Hinata even fight." Sasuke stated.  
"So what, you're going to run away again? You want to devastate Naruto again?" Kakashi asked.  
Those words cut like knives into Sasuke's heart. He couldn't win here.  
"Sasuke, you have been so worried about Naruto's image and so worried about keeping him safe that you have failed to realize that he doesn't care, he just wants you, all of you." Kakashi stated.  
"How do you know all of this?" Sasuke asked.  
"I heard their entire argument, the whole tower did, and then went to Naruto when Hinata left, he told me everything…" Kakashi began.  
Sasuke sighed.  
"…and he told Hinata everything." Kakashi stated.  
Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with wide eyes.  
"There's no way they can fix things now…" Sasuke said.  
"Sasuke, would you wake up?! Naruto doesn't want to fix it, he wants you!" Kakashi yelled, grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders.  
Sasuke just looked at him and he let a tear fall down his face. "I want him…I love him with my whole heart…but he deserves the world." Sasuke whispered.  
"You are his world." Kakashi said.  
Sasuke just looked up at him, trying to find the lie in his sensei's eyes, but he couldn't find it.  
"Sakura knows, that's why she doesn't press you moving in, she knows your feelings towards Naruto, she's been waiting for a divorce." Kakashi said.  
"Did she tell you that?" Sasuke asked.  
Kakashi just nodded.  
"You're so focused on what you think is "supposed" to be, instead of looking at what _is_." Kakashi stated.  
"And what exactly _is_?" Sasuke asked.  
"You and Naruto love each other, more than anything on this Earth, act on it. Naruto doesn't care what everyone else thinks. He cares what you think." Kakashi said.  
"You're right." Sasuke smirked.  
"Go to him." Kakashi said.  
Sasuke nodded and ran, he ran to the love of his life.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto stood at the window, tears running down his face. He was so afraid that Sasuke wasn't going to come back. The door to his office opened and Sasuke walked in. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke ran to him and embraced him tight. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Sasuke said. "You didn't leave…" Naruto said, relieved. Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands and pressed his forehead to Naruto's. "I want you, Naruto. I'm ready to accept that now. As long as this is what you want, I promise I'll never leave your side." Sasuke said. "I filed for divorce." Naruto smiled. "Naruto…" Sasuke began. "And so did Sakura." Naruto said, handing him the paperwork. On top was a note from Sakura. "Stop being so stubborn and love him like you always should have. Love, S." it read. Sasuke smirked. "What about the kids?" Sasuke asked. "Sakura and Hinata are going to talk to them. Everything is okay, I'll get to see my kids and so will you." Naruto said. "This can't be real." Sasuke smiled, looking at Naruto. "But it is." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke deeply.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Later that week, Naruto moved in with Sasuke and the kids came over for their first visit. Sarada and Boruto were beginning to understand and Himawari was still a little confused. Boruto's behavior was improving and he was getting along with Naruto a lot better.

After Hinata and Sakura had picked up the kids, Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch together. "This is everything I have ever dreamed of." Naruto said. "You've said that a hundred times." Sasuke chuckled. "Well, I've had a lot of dreams about you over the last couple years." Naruto smirked. "I still dream about you." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto. "But you have me." Naruto giggled. "I just can't get enough of you." Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto on to his lap. "So now that I have you all to myself…" Naruto began, dragging his finger tips down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stood up with Naruto in his arms. "You read my mind." Sasuke smirked and threw Naruto over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs.


End file.
